From patent application EP 0 626 738 B1 a device for fitting sleeves onto electric wires has become known. With such devices, sleeves that are required, for example, for moisture-proof pass-throughs of electric wires through housing walls of electrical apparatuses can be efficiently pushed onto the wires. The device comprises a drum with an open end-face that can be filled with sleeves and which can be driven about an axis that is inclined to the horizontal. While the drum is rotating, paddles that are arranged inside the drum pass sleeves to a transporting rail that projects into the drum for the purpose of their positionally correct storage and further transportation. An ejecting device with a centering pin that can be moved up and down guides the respective first sleeve in the transporting rail to a rotating device that has several pins and can be further rotated through a certain angle, such that in a first position of the rotating device one respective sleeve is pushed onto the tip of a pin. In a second position of the rotating device, for the purpose of widening, the sleeve is pushed by means of a pushing-on device onto a part of the pin for the purpose of widening. In a further position of the rotating device, by means of a fitting head with sleeve receptacle and widener, the sleeve is pulled off the pin and the sleeve in widened state is pushed onto the wire.